<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Semester by san_shui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851294">Second Semester</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_shui/pseuds/san_shui'>san_shui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Araleyn College AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Araleyn, Day At The Beach, Drinking, F/F, Festus the walrus, Fluff, Fun, Gay, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, I’m sorry, Just Dance, Love, Minor Injuries, New Years, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Party, Picnic, Romance, Swearing, This is late, Truth or dare or drink, Valentine's Day, aralyn - Freeform, scavenger hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_shui/pseuds/san_shui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots of Araleyn’s last semester (and year) together at college/uni.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Araleyn College AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bringing in the New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the second semester and a new year! Hope y’all are doing well!</p><p>This is a gonna be a collection of one-shots of whatever Araleyn does in their last semester (and year) together at uni (ft. holidays and the rest of Six).</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s the new year, and even though it’s past the day to celebrate, the group decide to throw their own little celebration the day they reunite on campus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is late, I’ve been extremely busy and also, what’s been going on in my country has been... well, rough to say the least. Anyway, I’ll try to stay on time on holidays and that stuff.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this! Sorry for any mistakes.</p><p>TW: swearing, drinking (nothing bad, just for fun)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the first week of January, some students began to return to campus for the second semester.</p><p> </p><p>Aragon and Boleyn had briefly celebrated the New Year by watching the fireworks via the TV and crashed on the couch from both kissing and the alcohol Boleyn easily snuck in.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, as much as the couple loved their friends, they would miss having about most of the place to themselves. But that wasn’t to say that they would hate to have their friends back. They were excited for the day they returned.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until around 1pm on the second Friday when the other four had finally arrived. After they unpacked their things (which wasn’t much), they decided to go out for a late lunch at Lafayette’s and catch up with each other (even though they kept in touch online, that just wasn’t the same as in-person).</p><p> </p><p>An hour in (and with most of the food gone), the group was currently laughing over the tale of Boleyn’s heely incident.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you sent them that video,” Anne berated Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but it <em>was</em> funny, looking back at it now,” she retorted, failing to hide a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Anne huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Bo, you went <em>flying</em>! Like how the hell was that possible? They’re heelys!” Anna exclaimed in bewilderment.</p><p> </p><p>Anne shrugged with a grin. “Because fuck statistics and physics.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you certainly said that when you flew in the air,” Catalina retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Anne asked, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina only smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Kat, you have to show her the video!” Anna said suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“What video?” asked Anne, suspicious at Anna and Kat’s grins.</p><p> </p><p>“This.” Kat took out her phone, clicked on her TikTok drafts, and showed the group.</p><p> </p><p>The video appeared normal of Anne rolling until she tripped. The video slowed as the colorful screen turned black and white, and the song “Whatcha Say” by Jason Derulo played as Anne tumbled onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone burst out guffawing for a solid three minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Kat, send me that!” Cathy requested, after wiping tears from her eyes from laughing too hard.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll send it to the whole group.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kat why?” Anne whined.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t resist. I was gonna post it, but decided to let you keep your dignity for a little longer,” Kat teased.</p><p> </p><p>“No posting!”</p><p> </p><p>Anne reached across the table for the phone, but Kat easily leaned back and hid her phone underneath.</p><p> </p><p>“You could be internet famous!” Kat taunted.</p><p> </p><p>“Not like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Kat was about to retort when Catalina cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I think that’s enough bullying Anne–“</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“–you can do it when we’re back at the dorm,” she finished.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, you’re just out to spite me, aren’t you?” Anne remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Catalina hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Anne opened her mouth to speak, but Catalina met it with hers, giving her a quick kiss. When she pulled away, she smirked at the flushed Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking when we get back,” said Jane. “Do we have any other plans?”</p><p> </p><p>“I say we have our own, late, celebration of the new year,” Anna declared.</p><p> </p><p>“And how do you propose that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, originally I thought about fireworks, but um, have you seen the cost? For things are expensive! So . . . I have another idea. I got Kat the new Just Dance game for the Switch, and we’ve tried it out. It’s pretty fun. We can hook that up to the big screen in the common area, then” –she leaned in– “we can play truth, dare, or drink later in my room,” she said with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>“Ay, I like that idea!” Anne commented.</p><p> </p><p>When no one objected, Anna smiled in acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>“Aight, so tonight at maybe eight or nine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do nine. The later the better,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nine it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“The first day back together, and we’re already gonna get drunk,” Catalina muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yeah we are!” Anne said jovially.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear God . . .”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Wassup bitches!” Anne shouted as she busted into her room holding up the drinks. “Ya got the cups?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right here,” Jane said, gesturing to the red cups on Anna’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>It was nine in the evening, and while Anne and Catalina got the drinks, Cathy and Jane had bought the cups and a few party decorations for the room, and Kat and Anna set up the Switch downstairs. While the two did that, Anne and Catalina hid the drinks in the room. As Anne placed the drinks on the desk, Catalina surveyed the room.</p><p> </p><p>Black and white balloons floated around the room as curly gold party streamers dangled from the bedpost, and attached from one bed to the other was a letter flag banner that read: “Happy New Year!” in the same gold color.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice decoration,” she commented.</p><p> </p><p>“It was Jane’s idea,” Cathy replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” Anne joked, sending the blonde a playful look.</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t be a new year party if it didn’t look like one,” Jane argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough.” Anne then gestured to the desk. “Okay, so everything’s set, or the drinks are. I’m not sure about the other stuff, but I’m ready if you guys are,” she said, glancing around.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. The others should be done about now. We can go down and check,” Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne nodded then took Catalina’s hand and led them out. When they arrived, Anna was kneeling by the device while Kat was standing in front of the TV with a remote.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it set?” Anne asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so,” Kat answered, and glimpsed at Anna, who gave a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet! Let’s get started!”</p><p> </p><p>They paired off into three pairs – Anne and Catalina, Kat and Anna, and Jane and Cathy. The first few songs were for fun, but as they continued, it became a competition of who could get the most points and win best dancer.</p><p> </p><p>For the first pair, Anne won against Catalina (though it was surprisingly close). For the second, Kat won by one star more than Anna (who thought it was unfair to go against an already professional dancer). Lastly, Cathy won . . . by a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Dang, didn’t you know you could dance,” Anna commented when the third pair finished?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em>that</em> great,” Cathy said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, Jane just can’t dance,” Anne quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne!” Everyone shouted as Jane ducked her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You guys bullied me! It’s only fair,” Anne defended.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina was going to retort, but Jane beat her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I know I’m not that good–“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but if that hurt you, then that was rude of her,” Anna cut in.</p><p> </p><p>Anne sighed then turned to Jane, face serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane, I’m sorry that hurt you. I was only joking.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane smiled. “I already said it’s fine. I know you were.”</p><p> </p><p>“We good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’re good.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne smiled in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“So . . . onto the next round?”</p><p> </p><p>Since there were three competitors, they chose a trio song: Bang Bang. Against the cousins, Cathy easily lost by one or two stars behind. She didn’t mind though, she knew it was inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>For the championship, Anne and Kat danced to 24K Magic (extreme version). Throughout the song, the crown (meaning the best dancer) kept switching between the cousins until the very end for the perfect move (pose), Kat earned a star, which made it 5-4.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Kat whooped.</p><p> </p><p>Anne groaned into the sky, but then faced her cousin with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job!” she complimented.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. You too!”</p><p> </p><p>After Anne and Kat got a breather, Anne wondered out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost ten-twenty,” Jane answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I wanna go against Parr!” Anna announced.</p><p> </p><p>The writer gave a weird look.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because why not? Also, we could fight for third place because my round was rigged.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was not,” Kat said.</p><p> </p><p>Anna sneered at her. “If you want, Aragon and Seymour can join.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not agree to that,” Catalina said.</p><p> </p><p>“Please!” Anna begged.</p><p> </p><p>The three glanced at each then relented.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Cathy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>As a quartet, they danced to Dynamite (Just Dance 3 was a golden era!). Catalina and Anna took the male roles while Jane and Cathy took the female ones. After they hit their final pose, the ranking appeared on the screen. Anna in first, Catalina second, Cathy third, and Jane in last place.</p><p> </p><p>“Ay!” Anna cheered.</p><p> </p><p>Anne and Kat clapped for Anna but mainly for all four.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess that’s the official score,” Jane said, in between laughs and panting.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess so,” Cathy said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lina,” Anne addressed, smirking. “Wanna try a song with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on the song,” Catalina said, skeptical.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, it won’t be bad, er it shouldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina raised a brow and watched Anne take a remote and scroll through the songs. Catalina’s eyes widened at the pick.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Havana – tango version?’” she read.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Anne asked, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina couldn’t stop a laugh escaping her as she shook her head, but picked up the second controller anyway. Anne beamed when her girlfriend took her spot beside her. Anne chose the female while Catalina chose the male.</p><p> </p><p>“Yass get it ladies!” Anna cheered as Kat took out her phone to record.</p><p> </p><p>During the leans and the carrying moves, the girls would scream if Anne and Catalina got it perfect, not to mention how sexy they appeared. Because the dance was new to them, Anne and Catalina would mess up from laughing at the moves or their mistakes. Near the end, the other four joined in as a joke and danced with their partner behind the couple.</p><p> </p><p>When the song finished, Anne fell to the floor hysterical while the others were struggling with the balance – Anna and Kat were pretty steady though.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Catalina asked Anne.</p><p> </p><p>Anne dramatically screamed then looked at her girlfriend fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That</em> . . . was great! We should do dance lessons!”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina chuckled and helped her up.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re serious, sure,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s eyes widened. “Really? Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina giggled and pecked her on the lips then faced the group.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that was a good note to end on,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed. It’s getting late too. Let’s head up before anyone might complain,” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kat and Anna unhooked the Switch, the six went upstairs to the “A Squared Room.” They gathered around on the floor (except Catalina and Cathy who took the couch) as Anna poured the drinks then passed them out.</p><p> </p><p>“First, a toast.” Anna raised her cup, and the five followed. “To a new year!”</p><p> </p><p>“To a new year!”</p><p> </p><p>They took a swig then set the cups down. Anna cleared her throat and spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“Onto the game. The rules are simple. It’s basically truth or dare, but if you don’t want to do whatever you choose, you have to take a shot. Are we ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. Um” –Anna scanned the room– “Bo, truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dare.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna smirked. “I dare you to not touch Aragon for the rest of the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you,” Anne said, and took a drink.</p><p> </p><p>Anna laughed. “Wow, Anne Boleyn didn’t do a dare. That’s the first.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re dumb if you think I could keep myself off Lina for a whole night.”</p><p> </p><p>To prove her point, Anne crawled into Catalina’s lap, who automatically placed her arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, worth a shot,” Anna said. “Your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jane, truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, truth?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s your crush?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane laughed and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t have one. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dang it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really Anne?” Cathy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I was curious.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Catalina?” Jane addressed. “Truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, dare.”</p><p> </p><p>“Atta Lina!”</p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to throw Anne off as hard as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is up with you guys attacking me like this?” Anne exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re a lovesick idiot who literally cannot stay away from Catalina for more than a week,” Anna stated.</p><p> </p><p>“I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excluding the breakup.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne shut her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha!” Anna smiled in victory.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, Lina it’s still your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Simple,” the Spaniard said, and took a sip.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha-ha!” Anne yelled at Anna, who rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Suckers,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Kat, truth or dare?” Catalina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Dare!”</p><p> </p><p>“I . . . dare you to go out in the hall and yell ‘soup is great.’”</p><p> </p><p>Astonished expressions washed over everyone’s faces, and they looked at Kat, eager for her response.</p><p> </p><p>“Heck yes!”</p><p> </p><p>Kat got to her feet and ran out into the hallway, with the others following close behind. Anne and Anna were on her heels with their phones on video, smiling like dorks.</p><p> </p><p>Kat took a breath then screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! SOUP IS GREAT!”</p><p> </p><p>A beat, then a door down to the right opened with a brunette named Bessie, peeping out.</p><p> </p><p>“What the heck?” she asked, giving Kat a strange look.</p><p> </p><p>“Soup is great!” Kat said, giving two thumbs up then ducking back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Laughter erupted at the unfolded scene.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure the whole floor hates me now,” Kat said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but that was funny. Also, did ya see Bessie’s face?” Anne said in between laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“That was such a random dare, Aragon. Where’d that come from?” Anna asked.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina shrugged. “I honestly have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was a good one. Kat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Cathy, truth or dare?” Kat asked the writer.</p><p> </p><p>“. . . dare.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to call a pizza place and sing an entire song unless they hang up.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy sighed and pulled out her phone to everyone’s shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a song in mind?” she asked, regretfully.</p><p> </p><p>Kat thought for a moment then gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“‘What’s New Pussycat?’”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that’s a no.”</p><p> </p><p>The girls booed Cathy as she took a shot.</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em>not</em> singing that atrocious song.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat gasped. “It’s not atrocious! It’s hilarious!”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Moving on!” Anna shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Dang it, now I kinda want pizza,” Anne muttered. “Is it too late to order pizza?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so,” Jane replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ordering pizza,” Anne stated, then dialed the number to Pizza Planet. “What does everybody want?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine with whatever,” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>When the others said the same thing, Anne went with the half cheese and half pepperoni.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Should get here in about 30 minutes,” she announced.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Continuing the game, Cathy addressed Anna. “Anna, truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dare!”</p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to take helium from a balloon and talk in that high pitch voice for the next two rounds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aight bet!”</p><p> </p><p>Once Anna sucked in some helium, her normal low voice was hilariously high.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy (nor the others) couldn’t contain the laugh at Anna’s new voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys are jealous that you aren’t sounding like this,” Anna said sassily.</p><p> </p><p>“Your voice!” Anne cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” That only made everyone laugh harder.</p><p> </p><p>For the next hour, the group mainly did dares with occasional truths. At some point, they paused to eat the pizza (and maybe drink), which took up about 20 minutes. By midnight, the pizza was gone, and most of the girls were drunk, though the most definite one was Anne Boleyn. The least drunk person was Catalina, which was typical.</p><p> </p><p>They were going around one last time, and it was Anne’s turn.</p><p> </p><p>“Annie, truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dare!”</p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to ride down the hall in your heelys with streamers attached to the back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Omg yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an idiot,” Catalina scolded as her girlfriend grabbed her heelys and the streamers.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but don’t forget, I’m yours!” she slurred, tucking the streamers in her back heels then chugged her drink.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina rolled her eyes. Anne slammed the cup on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>Anne stumbled into the hallway with the others snickering behind. She headed towards the end of the hallway (opposite of the doors) and waited for Kat to count down.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Kat called out, holding her phone up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready!”</p><p> </p><p>“Go!”</p><p> </p><p>Anne shakily sped off. She swayed to the side here and there, but amazingly kept her balance. Well . . . until she made it to the other end. Instead of breaking early, Anne crashed into a trash can, tipping both her and it to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The girls cackled as Anne groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Anna asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne gave a thumbs up then leaned against her elbows, facing them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah . . . kinda dizzy though,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“I got you.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina weaved her way through, reset the trash can, then carried Anne in her arms to the room. As she did, the group parted like the Red Sea, watching her enter and place Anne on the couch then sitting next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m starting to regret getting you those,” Catalina said, half-joking.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? I love ‘em!” Anne voiced, then leaned against Catalina. “Mm, pillow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she just call you a pillow?” Anna asked, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“N–“</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because she is one!” Anne said, nuzzling closer.</p><p> </p><p>Anna raised a brow. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Catalina said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“She says that, but she actually is,” Anne whispered, though horribly given that everybody heard.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Kat giggled from something on her phone, getting the five’s curiousity.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“This.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat showed them a recent TikTok she made. The video was from an old –classic– vine of a blonde woman saying, “Two shots of vodka” as she pours the entire thing. The next scene was Anne knocking into the trash can.</p><p> </p><p>“I love that!” Anna said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne whined and buried her face into Catalina’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hide me please,” she begged.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina laughed and wrapped an arm around her. Drunk Anne may be an idiot, but she was a cute idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww . . . no sad Annie. Group hug!” Kat announced.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina panicked. “Wait–“</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, the girl jumped onto the couch and embraced Anne from the right (having Catalina to her left). Immediately, the other three joined in – Cathy on Catalina’s right, and Jane and Anna at the front. Despite being crushed, Catalina felt a smile spread on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha group hug!” Anne slurred.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Can you all get off now?” she asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Kat relented.</p><p> </p><p>The group gave one tight squeeze before letting go, except Anne who stayed clinging to the Spaniard.</p><p> </p><p>“See? Literally impossible to separate them,” Anna pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Jane smiled softly at the sight. “Let them be. In fact, we should probably call it a night,” she said, glancing at the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Anna said, stretching. “Um, how’s everyone gonna sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think Anne and Catalina already claimed the couch,” Cathy said, amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I can move or–“ Catalina started, but her roommate cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t. It’s fine. We can gather pillows and blankets and sleep on the floor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I call dibs on Annie’s bed!” Kat claimed.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the group got themselves situated in their spots. After checking Anne’s well-being, Catalina positioned them across the couch with her cuddling Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for a great reunion and a new year!” Kat said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Had fun tonight!” said Anna.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely should do it again,” Anne voiced.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Cathy agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you girls!” Jane added.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too! Goodnight!” Catalina closed.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes passed, and everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Lina?” a voice whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina opened her eyes to see Anne’s face inches from hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” she whispered back tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s response was a kiss to the lips. Catalina hugged Anne tighter at the gentle kiss. When they broke apart, both wore smitten grins.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I’m excited for this new year?” Anne asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I get to spend it with you as my girlfriend,” Anne said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s expression softened.</p><p> </p><p>“And me with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne smiled then yawned and snuggled into Catalina’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina chuckled and kissed her on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Snow Place Like the Ice Rink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo! This ACAU series (all stories combined) reached 100k words! I’ve never written this much in my life!</p><p>For fun, I challenged myself to use all of the prompts from this (https://images.app.goo.gl/4s191aLrce3txPTW6) bc i couldn’t pick just one or two.</p><p>I’ll probably say this in every chapter, but sorry for any mistakes. Hope y’all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a Saturday afternoon, and Anne and Catalina were eating in a food court by a window. They (mainly Anne) were currently talking about a new show on Netflix called “Bridgerton,” when Anne glanced out the window at the snow and gasped, stopping the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You know what we haven’t done?” Anne asked her girlfriend, who was drinking a coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Catalina replied once she set down the cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ice skating!” Anne exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina glimpsed outside then back at her with a raised brow. “I’m guessing you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Unless you don’t, then I get that, but I would like to go with you,” Anne said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina smiled softly. “Sure. I haven’t been ice skating in years though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine! I can teach you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina shook her head fondly. “Maybe. When should we do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about later today? We’re both free, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina chuckled. “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! It’s a date! I’ll drive,” Anne stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne glanced at the time to see it was almost 2pm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about in an hour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Works for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne smiled. “Great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon grabbed their things, threw away the remaining food, then walked out hand in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around 3 o’clock, a knock was heard at Aragon’s door, and she went to open it. Before she was a grinning Boleyn dressed in boots, leggings, a green hoodie with white stripes on the cuffs, and an army green slouchy beanie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No space buns?” she asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne blushed. “I wanted some cushion for my head. And I like it,” she reasoned shyly. “Does it look bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! You look good actually. It adds on to the cuteness,” Catalina said truthfully. “Also, I really don’t mind a change of style sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne smiled. “Thanks. I like your outfit too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Similar to Anne, Catalina was wearing boots and leggings, except for a hoodie, the top was a black turtleneck with a beige sweatshirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Catalina said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” asked Anne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina smiled and nodded, then the two began to step away from the doorway, but not before hearing a voice from inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey have fun! Please send videos!” Cathy shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne laughed and peeked inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cathy! I gotcha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Cathy!” Catalina shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye!” Cathy smiled then returned to her laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the door closed, Catalina turned around to speak when Anne’s lips caught hers. Snapping out of shock, she easily returned it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you gonna say something?” Anne asked, pulling away with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina rolled her eyes. “I was going to ask where we’re going, but I have a feeling you want that as a surprise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne giggled. “I would, but I’ll tell you. It’s nothing special, it’s Royals Ice Rink. It’s an indoor one that you can just go and pay there instead of booking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina arched an eyebrow. “Well, aren’t you prepared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m always prepared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina gave a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes . . . you just don’t see it,” Anne said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Catalina said playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have the others vouch for me. Anyways, we should get going!” Anne took Catalina’s hand and headed towards the parking deck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they first entered the car, Anne blasted Driver’s License, which Catalina thought was an odd song to be hyped on, but she listened to it nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is . . .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relatable?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depressing,” Catalina said bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah that too. But doesn’t it resonate with you? I mean some of the lyrics are a hit to the heart,” Anne said, briefly glancing at Catalina for her reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean . . . I guess?” Catalina said, unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne laughed. “Eh, not everyone’s high school relationship’s the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina gave a small grin. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roughly 15 minutes later, the couple arrived at their destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place was a large, gray building with a black fence surrounding one side of it, and tall, rectangular windows all around its walls. The windows were supported by thin beams that lead up to the roof of the building. Inside was a large white rink in the center with slightly darker walls with thin frames of glass on them that separate the rink and the four rows of seats/benches. Painted along the walls and the ceiling was a sky blue color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they entered the place, Anne surveyed the rinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not many people are here,” she observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. Lessens the chance of hitting into them,” Catalina stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” the lady at the desk greeted them. “How many, and what shoe size?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two,” Anne said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina was about to take out her wallet when Anne stopped her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I’m paying,” she said with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina shot her a mirthful look then let her hands fall to her side as Anne took out her card.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they paid and got their skates, they headed over to the seats. When Anne finished tying her laces, she stood in front of Catalina, who was tying her last skate, and held out a hand. Once done, Catalina lifted her head, looked at the hand then at Anne, and smiled as she took it, letting Anne guide them onto the rink. Even though Catalina was holding onto Anne, she stayed close to the wall to her right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, if you want, you could skate around for a bit. I just need a minute,” Catalina said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne tightened her grip on her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’d rather skate with you,” she said kindly. “Here, just hold on to me, and you won’t fall . . . unless I fall first, then you’re screwed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Catalina teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne smiled and slowly began to skate. To help, Anne refreshed Catalina’s memory on how to skate. Even though Catalina had Anne and the wall nearby, she still clung to her for the first couple of laps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne couldn’t help but laugh whenever Catalina cursed whenever she lost control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mock me,” Catalina scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I tried to teach you how to ice skate, but you still can’t go a minute without clinging to my arm,” Anne said, grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina glared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw c’mon. I think it’s adorable!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina huffed and continued to skate. Once the Spaniard felt confident enough, she steered away from the wall and picked up the pace. As they did, Anne decided to try a few tricks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imma jump,” she announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne zoomed by then leaped in the air. She went impressively high; however, she did not impressively land. When her skates touched the ice, she fell and slid into a wall with her back. Worried, Catalina skated towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. My butt’s cold though,” Anne complained, and Catalina sighed in both relief and annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I just ban you from anything rideable for your feet? You seriously cannot go a day without falling on either your heelys or, in this case, a skate,” Catalina scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Lina. I’m fine as I always am. I promise I won’t do that again,” Anne swore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina offered Anne her hand, which she took, and the two returned to peacefully skating. On their second time around, a little girl skated by then jumped in the air. Unlike Anne, she managed to spin in midair </span>
  <em>and</em>
  <span> land perfectly while keeping momentum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well this is embarrassing . . . 5-YEAR-OLD KIDS ARE BETTER AT ICE SKATING THAN I AM!” Anne exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina laughed. “They might’ve had more practice than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I swear that kid was just trying to show me off,” Anne scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina kissed her knuckles. “You keep believing that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I’m better at heelys anyways. And I bet I’m better than her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t even seen her on them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne looked at her, feeling betrayed. “Are you defending her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina leaned back as if offended yet yielding. “No. It’s just funny to see you so worked up over a child’s talent that clearly isn’t yours . . . um, yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We shall see,” Anne said with her eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina chuckled and shook her head then brought up Anne’s hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do everything, but I’ll support you nonetheless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks?” Anne replied, confused if it was an insult or a compliment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina smiled. “Just take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne grinned. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>20 minutes later found Catalina helping up a once-again-fallen Anne Boleyn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve only been ice skating for about 20 minutes, and I’ve seen you fall on your face at least four times,” Catalina commented, failing to hide a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. How come you only fell once?” Anne complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because I have better balance </span>
  <em>and</em>
  <span> not trying to do tricks or see how fast I can go?” Catalina said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne huffed. “You’re just taking it the cautious way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina raised a brow. “And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne gave a mischievous grin. “How about you don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By . . .?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jumping with a spin and landing on your feet and keep skating,” Anne challenged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina scanned the area. After deeming the space safe enough, she sighed and backed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but you’re paying for my medical bill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Let’s see it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina nudged her then faced the area. Anne hung back by the wall and waited as Catalina prepared herself. A beat, then Catalina pushed off at a good speed. Feeling steady, she leaped into the air and attempted a spin. To both girls’ astonishment, Catalina managed a tiny spin, struck the landing, and continued skating as if nothing happened. The two met each other halfway, both wearing shocked expressions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you do that?” Anne asked – no hate in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Catalina said, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne shook her head. “Have you been lying to me, Lina? Because you could’ve very well took ice skating lessons and decided to hide it behind the ‘I haven’t skated in years’ act. Cause I swear–“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I promise you, I didn’t take lessons. It just . . . happened,” Catalina said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne’s expression softened as she stared lovingly at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you ever stop being amazing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina cocked her head. “Is that rhetorical?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne laughed then skated towards her, closing the space. She wrapped her arms around Catalina’s neck and brought her into a sweet kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, the answer was no,” Anne said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d hate to ruin that standard,” Catalina joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt you will,” Anne said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such confidence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I would be that for you if you aren’t feeling it,” Anne said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina smiled. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne glanced around then at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna keep skating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes more, then Anne had another idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should race.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina (once again) scanned the rink and relented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet! Okay, so . . .” Anne glanced around then back at Catalina. “One lap around? We can start there,” she said, pointing at the gate entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they got set up, Anne counted down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready . . . Set . . . Go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both girls burst forward. Trying their best not to run into anything or anyone, they slowed at the curve but picked up the pace once straightened. It was close, but in the end, Anne won by a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woo! Eat that, Lina!” Anne cheered, leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina came to a halt before her. She rolled her eyes, but a smile appeared on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was holding back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suurrre,” Anne said. “Okay, how about two out of three?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just want to guarantee your victory,” Catalina remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne feigned hurt. “Me? No. I’m just . . . being merciful to my sweet girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, how merciful of you,” Catalina said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I accept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne smiled. “Knew you would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Anne’s dismay, Catalina won the second round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was being generous to let you win a round before I crush you in the next,” Anne defended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. You sure are a lot of talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina gave her the side-eye before starting their last lap. Anne was right about one thing. She </span>
  <em>did</em>
  <span> crush Catalina – both figuratively and literally. When they neared the finish “line,” Anne’s right leg slipped beneath her, and she fell and slid into Catalina, knocking her from behind. Catalina fell backward, and the two skidded into the wall, which was also the finish “line.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laid there for a moment, shaking off the dizziness. Anne’s focus quickly sharpened, but she panicked when she heard a groan from Catalina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lina! Are you okay?” she asked, frantically checking her over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina placed a hand to her head, which throbbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah . . . um, can we get off of the rink?” she requested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Here, lemme help you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne stood then carefully assisted Catalina to her feet. At the motion, Catalina’s head spun, and she clung to Anne. Anne’s eyes widened in worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lina?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I just need to sit down,” she reassured, though Anne didn’t feel that at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they exited the rink and settled into the seats, Anne looked at her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some ice might be nice. Ironic considering that was what hurt me in the first place,” Catalina said lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne chuckled. “True.” She then glanced down at their shoes. “Do you want those off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina also glanced at the skates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I don’t think I’ll be ice skating any time soon . . .” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne hummed and untied Catalina’s shoes and took them off, then began on her own, to Catalina’s confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can continue to skate if you want–“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It wouldn’t be as fun. Plus, it’ll be really awkward,” Anne said firmly, to which Catalina nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they traded the skates for their shoes, Anne stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Imma try to get you some ice and return these.” She held up the skates. “While I’m up, do you want anything from the concessions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina shrugged. “Surprise me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne smiled then kissed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha. I’ll be right back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina leaned back in the seat and watched her girlfriend strut down the hall towards the counters. Not wanting to appear stalking, she opted to scroll on her phone instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 15 minutes later, Anne returned with a cup in one hand, an ice bag in the other, and two pretzels (one in her mouth and one in the same hand with the ice bag).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said, though the word was blocked due to the pretzel in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina looked up and set down her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the ice pack and placed it against her head. She winced at the sudden coldness but soon embraced it. She then watched Anne shuffle the other items in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got us some hot chocolate, but we’re gonna have to share because I got the last cup they had. I’m also kinda hungry, and I figured you were to, so I got us these,” Anne explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina looked at the cup then made a slight shake of her head, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That works,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne grinned then sat beside her and handed her a pretzel. While they ate and shared the cup, they talked and watched the other skaters on the rink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your head?” Anne asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh. It’s not bleeding or anything, so I think I should be fine in a bit,” Catalina answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne nodded. “That’s good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat then–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think ice skating would be easier if I had magical ice powers? Like Elsa’s,” Anne wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina gave her a weird look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of question is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A curious question?” Anne replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never understand the human brain, much less yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But do you think–“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think ice skating would be easier if you had ‘magical ice powers,” Catalina answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lame. I think it would be,” Anne stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina shook her head then bit into her pretzel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later (food devoured), Anne checked in with Catalina’s head again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It feels fine now,” Catalina said, taking the ice bag off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anne hummed then threw away the trash and reappeared in front of Catalina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna head back? We can chill in the dorm,” she suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina got up, but before they started to walk, Anne halted her. Catalina gave a quizzical expression but softened when Anne took off her beanie and placed it over Catalina’s snuggly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you this would be handy,” she said, beaming. “You look so cute with it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina blushed then smiled at her view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you look cute with your hair down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Anne’s turn to blush as she tucked a strand behind her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catalina kissed her on the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Shall we get going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We shall,” Anne said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their hands entwined, the couple exited the building merrily.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anne’s beanie: https://images.app.goo.gl/YLhFvgi5k7psKGWC6</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Valentine’s Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Valentine’s Day, and Boleyn wants to spend time with her girlfriend, but unfortunately Aragon’s too busy . . .</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine’s Day!! I love u all so much! Hope u have a wonderful day!</p><p>Sorry for any mistakes, I’ve been gone this weekend and haven’t touched this story since Thursday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey! Happy Valentine’s Day!” Anne shouted, and hugged Catalina from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Though startled, Catalina set down her drink and returned the hug. She craned her head to meet Anne’s lips. Dorky smiles appeared on their faces when they pulled apart and took in each other’s appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Anne had on heelys, leggings, and one of Catalina’s yellow sweatshirts, with her hair in space buns, and her signature “B” choker around her neck. As for Catalina, she was dressed in winter boots, jeans, and a canary sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Anne,” Catalina said, watching Anne taking the empty seat across from her. She furrowed her brows at the heelys. “Isn’t it dangerous to wear those in these conditions?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne glanced down then grinned at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah! I’ve mastered the skill to heely on ice. It’s actually faster,” she chirped.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina shook her head in disapproval but didn’t argue further. Then, without permission (though it’s easily assumed this came with relationships), Anne reached over, took a sausage off Catalina’s plate, and ate it.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina’s eyes noticed a long box in Anne’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh! Here! It’s a gift!” Anne said, extending it to her.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina took the gift and unwrapped it. She gasped. Inside was trenza de Almudévar – a braided pastry that contained fruit or other fillings. It was especially famous in her hometown. Catalina loved these as a child, but she never told Anne that. She looked at her, bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne shrugged but was beaming with pride.</p><p> </p><p>“Found a little bakery that made those. It’s nowhere near here though, but I simply ordered it, which made it easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank you. This was very sweet of you,” Catalina said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne smiled, and the two shared a kiss. Pulling away, Catalina remembered hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of gifts, I also have one for you. It’s probably not as sentimental but you should like it,” Catalina said, reaching under her seat.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s spirits brightened when she was handed a heart shape box. Taking off the lid, she grinned at the sight of several different chocolate-covered strawberries.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I love these! Thank you!” Anne exclaimed, then immediately ate one. “Mm! Dark chocolate. Not bad,” she said, covering her mouth with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Please swallow before talking,” Catalina scolded.</p><p> </p><p>Anne swallowed and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, where are my manners.” She then picked up another strawberry and held it before Catalina. “Open up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anne–“</p><p> </p><p>“Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina sighed, but obeyed anyway. Anne plopped the fruit into her mouth, and Catalina placed a hand under her mouth in fear of it falling or her choking, but she was fine. After chewing and swallowing, Catalina spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I see why you like them. It has a good juicy but sweet taste.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne dropped another into her mouth. “So” –she swallowed– “are you free? Preferably for the whole day because I would love to have you all to myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina chuckled. “I wish. I’m sorry, but there’s some assignments I can’t put aside.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne frowned. “Oh . . . so when <em>can</em> we hang out?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina furrowed her brows. “I don’t know. But I’ll try to finish them sooner, and I’ll let you know when I’m free, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne slouched in her seat. “Okay,” she said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina looked at her sympathetically and reached over, lifting Anne’s chin to meet her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. I promise I won’t take up the entire day. We <em>will</em> spend today together, but I’d rather spend it with a free mind instead of constantly worrying about my grades. And I’m willing to bet you’d want the same,” she said tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne sighed and a small grin showed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I would like that,” she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina smiled then leaned forward into a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“In the meantime, want to have breakfast with me?” Catalina asked.</p><p> </p><p>Anne grinned. “Of course.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They ended up spending an hour together before meeting up with the group for about two hours (which shifted into lunch time). Apparently, Aragon wasn’t the only one busy today, which saddened Boleyn, but she tried not to let that bother her – instead, she focused to live in the moment they were having.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they had to part ways, and the couple was the last one to leave the food court. Once they exited the building, Anne tugged on Catalina’s hand, prompting her to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I hate this, good luck with your work,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina smiled then kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. You know I would’ve spent this day with you if I could, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Anne answered honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>They kissed one more time before parting ways. As Catalina headed towards what Anne assumed was the library, Anne turned in the opposite direction towards her dorm.</p><p> </p><p>When she entered her room, she was met with silence. Sighing, Anne tossed her phone onto the couch and slumped into it. Might as well pass the time doing whatever. Bored, she turned on the TV and began to scroll through.</p><p> </p><p>Sometime in the evening, Anne was startled when the doorknob jingled. She looked over to see Anna entering. Her hair was wet, and she wore joggers and a sweatshirt. Anne guessed she came from the shower.</p><p> </p><p>When she walked further into the room, Anna tossed a duffle bag at her closet then glanced at Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Bo,” the German greeted her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Anne said, smiling, but before she could speak again, Anna spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I need to go. My team’s doing a social gathering in a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne frowned, and Anna winced at the hurt on her friends, but it was gone in a blink – replaced with an understanding grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure. Don’t let me keep you waiting then,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Anna smiled then gave her a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, Bo,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna patted her on the head, making Anne scowl and Anna laughing, then headed out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Anne sighed as she watched her friend go then glanced at the TV. She could continue to binge-watch, but that was quickly getting boring. Speaking of boring, her back felt sore from lying on the couch for so long, so Anne decided to stand up from and stretch. While she did, her eyes wandered around the room, but caught a blue object sticking out of a pocket. Curious, she took it out to see that it was a lanyard with a room key attached.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a sec,” she whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>It was Cathy’s room key.</p><p> </p><p>Why did Anna have Cathy’s room key?</p><p> </p><p>Anne immediately took out her phone and texted the writer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private: Boleyn &amp; Parr</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN: </b>hey! I’m not sure if this was intentional but Anna had ur room key</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED:</b> really? I was looking for that! I’m currently off campus but u can just put it in my room</p><p> </p><p>That baffled Anne.</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN: </b>don’t u need it to get INTO ur room?</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED: </b>not if u leave it unlocked</p><p> </p><p><b>GREMLIN: </b>good point but if anything’s stolen don’t blame me for leaving ur room unsecured</p><p> </p><p><b>SLEEP DEPRIVED: </b>noted. Thanks!</p><p> </p><p>Anne pocketed her phone then walked out her room towards the staircase. Reaching the Catherine Room, she unlocked the door and entered. Anne tossed the keys onto Parr’s desk and spun to leave, but paused when she spotted Festus sitting on Aragon’s bed, facing her with a notecard underneath. Tempted, Anne approached it and snagged the card, tearing it open. It read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Happy Valentine’s Day, mi amor! Hope you are having a good day! I have a little surprise for you, but you have to earn it. It’s nothing hard. All you need to do is find notes like these around campus and solve the code. Be careful and good luck!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Lina</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. your first clue is in this room</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anne couldn’t believe her eyes. Catalina de Aragon made a scavenger hunt for her! And around campus? That’s even better!</p><p> </p><p>Excited, she began to search the room. When she came up with nothing, she huffed then froze when her eyes landed on Festus.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear . . .” she mumbled, then lifted him.</p><p> </p><p>Low and behold, a sticky note was attached to the bottom of the plushie. Anne was both amused and frustrated that it took her this long to find it. She plucked off the sticky note and read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>20</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where we held a competition</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it?” Anne asked, flipping the paper over hoping for something else but was met with blank space. “What competition? Okay, think Anne.”</p><p> </p><p>The instructions said “around campus,” so it’s obviously nearby. Lord knew how many competitions they had throughout their years here. Thinking of a more recent one, an idea occurred. Did Lina mean Just Dance? With that in mind, Anne pocketed the note, patted Festus on the head, then walked out.</p><p> </p><p>When she approached the TV area, there was no sticky note, yet hooked up to the TV was the Switch. Invested, Anne turned on the TV to see the Just Dance screen appear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Annie,” a voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne jumped and whipped around to see a grinning Kat.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell? Were you just waiting behind a desk or something? Also, what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Kat laughed and held up two controllers.</p><p> </p><p>“I have your next clue, but to get it, you must win in Just Dance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, yeah easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Against me.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne smirked. “Bring it on.”</p><p> </p><p>They danced to “Finesse (extreme)” by Bruno Mars (remix; ft. Cardi B). At the end, Anne barely won with 10 pints more than Kat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! Eat that, cuz!” Anne exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Kat laughed. “Good job. Here.”</p><p> </p><p>She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Anne, who immediately read it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>15</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Food fight</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Food fight?” Kat wondered, looking over Anne’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the kitchen!”</p><p> </p><p>Anne put away the note and went to the kitchen, Kat following behind (after turning off the Switch and putting the controllers away). When they entered the area, Kat spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what you’re looking for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Guess I’m gonna have to raid this place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Anne laughed, and the two began to search the cabinets. After what felt like forever, Anne noticed a familiar red box. Pulling it out, she smiled at the label.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” Kat asked, noticing her lack of movement.</p><p> </p><p>“Chocolate cake mix,” Anne said, standing up and shaking the object. “Hm, feels like nothing is in here though.”</p><p> </p><p>She tore it open and instead of a bag of batter, a folded piece of paper was inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>16</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our first kiss</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t remember, you’ll forever be shamed,” Kat teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I know where we first kissed! It was one of the best nights of my life!” Anne stated.</p><p> </p><p>Kat giggled. “Okay, just saying. Well, you have fun with that. I gotta go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Wait, is anyone else involved?”</p><p> </p><p>Kat shrugged. “Dunno. Maybe. Maybe not. You might see them along the way, but I don’t know what they’ll do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Thanks, Kit-kat. Love you,” Anne said, bringing her into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you. Good luck!”</p><p> </p><p>They then parted ways – Anne going towards the right, and Kat towards the left (most likely the auditorium if Anne had to guess).</p><p> </p><p>Not to her surprise, the crosswalks were mostly empty. Probably because it was 7pm on a Sunday. Eventually, Anne found the bench area. Thankfully, lampposts shone along the pavements and around the benches. After seeing that no one was showing, Anne supposed this clue was similar to the last one (hidden without a challenge).</p><p> </p><p>“I think this is where we had our first kiss,” she whispered, approaching a bench.</p><p> </p><p>“Had your what?” a voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne jumped and whipped around to see Cleves.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Anna! N-nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna laughed. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, is everyone hiding? Because I didn’t hear or see you, and you and Kat suddenly come out of nowhere. Wait, aren’t you supposed to be with your team?”</p><p> </p><p>Anna shrugged. “Yeah, but I told them I had something to do. I’ll join them again after this.”</p><p> </p><p>“After scaring me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, after making sure you’re on track.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne crossed her arms. “As a matter of fact, I am . . . am I?”</p><p> </p><p>Anna chuckled. “Yeah, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well? Don’t let me stop you. Go on,” Anna said, shooing her off.</p><p> </p><p>Anne flipped her off then checked the bench – nothing. She almost asked for help, but then remembered how she found the first clue. As she got on her knees, Anna couldn’t help but snicker at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Anne retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Anna said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Anne peeked underneath the seating to see a sticky note attached. Once she had it, she sat back on heels to see it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>6</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The most random thing on campus but we stan it</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That could literally be anything!” Anne exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“What could?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne showed her the note.</p><p> </p><p>“It could . . . but I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, for one, it doesn’t really relate to your relationship. That’s all I can tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>Anna shrugged. “Probably ran out of places for you to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Could you give me a hint?”</p><p> </p><p>Anna smirked and shook her head. “Nope. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne groaned and stared up into the dark and rare starry night sky (since it tended to rain often in London, especially during winter/spring season).</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, might as well tour the whole campus,” she said, slowly standing up.</p><p> </p><p>Anna laughed. “If you feel the need to. I gotta go. Good luck!”</p><p> </p><p>She patted Anne on the head then walked away in the other direction.</p><p> </p><p>Anne sighed, deep in thought. Using the process of estimation, Anne decided to continue her way past the bench area in hopes that the next clue was forward rather than going backwards. To quicken her pace, she chose to heely down the crosswalks, ignoring the fact that made the cool breeze hit harder.</p><p> </p><p>After aimlessly strolling through campus, Anne halted when her eyes caught a sign.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Home of Stan the Pigeon</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on.”</p><p> </p><p>She reread the clue then the sign and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Unlike the other clues, the answer was in the clue as a pun: “we stan it.” If asked, Anne would lie saying she got the hint, not wanting to bear the humiliation – especially from her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Anne then glided to Stan’s habitat. It was similar to a zoo, but the campus opted to make Stan’s home more pleasant looking than most animal cages – though they wouldn’t call Stan’s home a cage. In fact, there was no roof for the cage, therefore giving him freedom to leave whenever (they also put a name tag around his foot). Because pigeons were intelligent birds, it’s told that Stan knew his way back into his habitat, which lessened the staff’s worries. Although, name tag or not, the staff could easily recognize Stan due to his behavior towards them (recognizing them and being friendlier than other birds).</p><p> </p><p>Stan was definitely one in a million.</p><p> </p><p>Anne reached the front of the habitat, and on the post sign was a folded, taped note. As she plucked it off, Stan flew right on top of the sign, startling her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Stan,” Anne greeted him.</p><p> </p><p>Stan tilted his head. Anne smiled then unfolded the note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>12</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanna dance with somebody</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna feel the heat with somebody,” Anne sang, then gasped. “Oh!”</p><p> </p><p>The parking deck! And if Anne had to take a deeper guess, her car (or somewhere around there). With that in mind, Anne pocketed the note, then –feeling extra– took out her AirPods and put on “I Wanna Dance with Somebody.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Stan!” she said, waving at the bird, and left.</p><p> </p><p>Because not many people were out (and she was an extrovert), Anne sang the lyrics out loud. Occasionally, she got some strange stares, but she couldn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Anne finally arrived at the parking deck and headed for her car. On her way, she noticed a certain blonde exiting a car. Seeing no harm in saying hello, Anne walked towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Janey!” she yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Anne! Doing well?” Jane asked.</p><p> </p><p>The two halted a few feet from each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! What’re you up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just got back from work. Got off early. You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Scavenger hunt,” Anne beamed.</p><p> </p><p>Jane smiled. “Right. How’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good! Weird but good!”</p><p> </p><p>Jane chuckled. “I’m glad. Catalina felt bad for not spending the whole day with you, so she thought this would be fun for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s kind. I still wish she was with me, but I do appreciate this,” Anne said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Well, I should be going.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane moved to leave, but stopped when Anne called out.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Can you stay with me? Just for this clue,” Anne pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Jane didn’t need to ask why.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” she said without missing a beat.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne smiled, and the two went to Anne’s car. There wasn’t a clue at the back, but when she rounded to the front, a notecard was placed in between her windshield wipers. After carefully getting it, she read the next clue.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>15</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your first test “run” (if you can call it that)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My first test run? Lina, you gotta be more specific than that,” Anne joked.</p><p> </p><p>Jane gave a knowing smile at the hint but stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing she wouldn’t say anything, Anne walked out towards the middle of the lot, put a hand on her hip, and looked at the clue again.</p><p> </p><p>“First test run of what? And why the quotation marks?” she asked outwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne eliminated the possibility of actual running, but many memories popped into mind. She shook her head and tried to focus on any first timers that involved Aragon.</p><p> </p><p>“Not the date . . . too far, and that’s technically covered. Maybe making pancakes? No, been there. Dang it. What the hell have we done?” Anne mumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She huffed then took a step forward for the exit, but her foot slipped and fell towards the ground. She closed her eyes, read for impact, but instead, gentle but firm arms caught her. Opening her eyes, she smiled at a worried Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“Phew, thanks,” Anne said lightheartedly to ease her cousin.</p><p> </p><p>Jane sighed and straightened her up. “Please be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blame the ground. It’s icey with cracks and rocks, and– wait . . .” Anne glanced at her heelys then at the back wall. “Actually, I think I know where it is.”</p><p> </p><p>She slowly walked towards the back wall of the level. Despite having ceiling lights, it was pitch black the closer Anne got to the end. She got out her phone and turned the flashlight. Nothing on the ground, but when she aimed the light on the wall, there was a small, taped white card.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike the other cards, this one had a little stick figure flailing in the air with heelys drawn on the front.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha, first test run my ass,” Anne mocked, but grinned and took the card then read it under the light.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>15</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Redeeming Love by Francine Rivers</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anne scrutinized her face at the words.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay what the fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Language.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane shot her a look, but Anne didn’t care – too focused on the note.</p><p> </p><p>This was definitely the worst clue she’s ever gotten. Where was she supposed to go? Back to Aragon’s room? But this hint said the title <em>and </em>the author, which only led to–</p><p> </p><p>“The library! Duh!” she answered loudly, startling Jane. Anne faced her. “You wanna come?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane thought for a moment. “I’ll walk with you until the path’s split. I still have some homework to do that I need to finish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah of course. C’mon then!”</p><p> </p><p>Anne shoved the two notes into a pocket then grasped Jane’s hand and started off.</p><p> </p><p>Because the library was one of the largest buildings of the university, it was placed in the center of campus and attached to the east side of the roundabout – the cafeteria on the west side, and the administration building in between (north but facing south).</p><p> </p><p>Although it consisted of white, brown, and black, the library’s architecture was beautiful. Three columns of two long flights of stone steps with a thin platform in between led up to it. It’s structure was large and rectangular with five white pillars before the doors and attached from the floor to the ceiling with the word “library” engraved on the stone. Above the label was a triangular roof underneath a square piece with a huge black clock, along with a steeple with an old bell inside the lantern topped by a spire.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the building, rows of books filled the two floors. The first floor had long tables with lamps in the middle and bookshelves along the sides. The second floor also had bookshelves on the sides, but instead of tables in the middle (which was taken by space to see the main level), they were hidden within the aisles for the use of quietness since the first floor allowed noise such as eating or talking. Towards the back of the building were separate rooms (some for students/classes and a few for the staff). On the main floor and off to the right side (a few feet from the entrance) was the help desk.</p><p> </p><p>The two parted ways when they neared the roundabout – Jane going to the west, and Anne going to the east.</p><p> </p><p>When Anne entered, she honestly had no idea where to start. Not wanting to look like a lunatic wandering around, she approached the help desk. Behind the computer were a brunette woman with rectangular glasses and a blonde student (about her age) on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, excuse me,” Anne said, getting their attention. “Do you have Redeeming Love by Francine Rivers?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman, Luanne (Anne saw from the name tag) hummed then typed on her keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably. Let me check.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne fidgeted with her sleeves until Mrs. Luanne spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in historical fiction. There’s some down here to the left and some on the same side on the upper floor,” she directed, pointing towards aisles.</p><p> </p><p>Anne glimpsed in that direction then back at her and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Luanne nodded, and Anne spun on her heel and went into the aisles.</p><p> </p><p>After checking the first floor with no result, she headed up to the second level. When she reached the “R” last name in the fiction section around a corner, Anne paused at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting alone at a table was a girl with short, curly brown hair, dressed in a blue sweater and black jeans, typing away on her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“Cathy?”</p><p> </p><p>Said person turned around in her chair and locked eyes with Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Anne,” she said with a smile, and a hint of amusement in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Anne scanned around then slowly approached her.</p><p> </p><p>“Um hey,” she said awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy chuckled and gave her a strange look.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Um just looking for a book.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy hummed in thought. “What book?”</p><p> </p><p>“Redeeming Love,” Anne answered.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy smiled then reached into her bag and pulled out a folded piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>“You might want this,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne tilted her head then took it, and Cathy returned to her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>18</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good job! Now time to decode for your reward!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Heeeyyy, Cathy?” Anne asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy paused and eyed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Know what these numbers mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne opened her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“But I won’t say.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne pouted. “Ugh! Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because that’s just cheating. Besides, you’re smart enough. I can tell you if you’re right or not though,” she offered.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Mind if I sit here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne sat across from her and pulled out all of the notes and laid them in a line on the table.</p><p> </p><p>20 15 16 6 15 15 18</p><p> </p><p>Anne doubted it involved the 24 hour time, and it wasn’t coordinates.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it involve math?” Anne asked Cathy.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she replied without looking up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh . . .” Anne bit her lip and looked again.</p><p> </p><p>After five excruciating minutes of thinking in silence, Anne tried one last guess.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it involve letters?”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Cathy smiled and gave her nod then continued.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing Anne knew that connected the two was the alphabet. With a newfound motivation, the gears in Anne’s mind turned. She took out her phone and looked up the number order of the alphabet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cath, can I borrow a pen and paper?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy got a black pen and a notecard and handed it to Anne, who immediately began to write.</p><p> </p><p>T O P  F L O O R</p><p> </p><p>“Top floor?” Anne voiced, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy stayed silent and mentally counted.</p><p> </p><p>1 . . . 2 . . . 3–</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! The top floor of our dorm!”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy smiled and nodded as confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Anne beamed and hastily stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Thanks Cathy! See you later! Oh, and please get some sleep,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“No promises, but I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne sighed but didn’t want to waste any time.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Well, goodnight! Love ya!”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too!” Cathy called back, watching Anne zooming for the exit with a shake of her head, amused, then returned to her writing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. Anne walked out and gasped at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Wax candles lit along the railing, and in the middle were large blankets, pillows, a speaker playing “Fallin’ All In You” by Shawn Mendes (which Anne guessed from her love playlist), a heater, and plates of food set around the blankets.</p><p> </p><p>“Took you long enough,” Catalina said, appearing from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Anne whipped around and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, didn’t know I was on a time limit,” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina chuckled then brought her into a kiss. They then only parted a few inches away to savor the warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you like the scavenger hunt?” she asked, curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It was ridiculously fun! When did you plan that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday,” Catalina said.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. So I’m guessing you have your assignments done?” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, about that . . . I may have exaggerated saying ‘a lot,’ when really it was only one,” Catalina confessed sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne gaped and almost spoke, but Catalina beat her to it.</p><p> </p><p>“In my defense, I needed the time to set this up and cook this,” she said, gesturing to the picnic and the scavenger hunt (by spinning a finger around).</p><p> </p><p>“I– okay, yeah fair point,” said Anne.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina frowned. “I’m sorry for lying . . . I’ll take blame if you’re mad–“</p><p> </p><p>“No! I’m not mad at all! I swear! And I know we said no lying or whatever, but this is an exception,” Anne said, gripping Catalina’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina relaxed and smiled. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, good job on it by the way. Ten out of ten,” Anne said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Catalina glanced at the picnic. “We should probably eat before any of that gets cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I’m starving!” Anne agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina laughed, and Anne pecked her on the lips, then the two moved to sit down. Sitting closely, they wrapped blankets around each other then placed a plate of chicken casserole between them.</p><p> </p><p>Over an hour or so, most of the food was consumed, and the couple were currently snuggled into each other, stargazing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne craned her head to look her girlfriend in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the best Valentine’s Day ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad it was. Thank you for being patient with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do my best,” Anne teased.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina laughed and kissed her on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Anne. I love you,” Catalina said tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Lina,” Anne whispered.</p><p> </p><p>They shared a kiss then Anne curled in, resting her head on her collarbone, and the couple gazed back up at the stars in content.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. B.E.A.C.H.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>best escape anyone can have</p><p>was that an instagram caption? maybe. you’re welcome for whoever couldn’t think of one for a beach post</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Pikapals16 – yo happy birthday my friend! Hope it’s a good one! I love u! &lt;3<br/>Please read their writing! It’s very good! Also follow them on tumblr: @pikapals16</p><p>Sorry for any mistakes and if it seems short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, you know what’ll be great?” Kat asked the group. It was a Friday, and they were currently eating lunch in the grass area.</p><p> </p><p>“World peace?”</p><p> </p><p>“Being rich?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfection?”</p><p> </p><p>“No required sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Being free from my demons?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kat looked at Anne, who grinned and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You asked what’ll be great, and I answered,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, well not those . . .” Kat said awkwardly. “I meant for the weekend! We should go to the beach!” Kat exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh . . . that actually would be great!” Anna chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m down!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why not.”</p><p> </p><p>“What time were ya thinking, Kitty?” Anne asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I was thinking tomorrow? It’s only about an hour and a half, right? We can leave in the morning. Unless you all got something, then we can do it later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope! Tomorrow works!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else agreed, and Kat beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Wanna leave around seven? We can figure out the departing time later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Beach trip!” Anna cheered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later in the evening, Boleyn and Aragon were hanging out in Aragon’s room. Aragon was sitting at her desk while Anne lied forward on her bed eating cookie dough from a tub.</p><p> </p><p>“You want some?” Anne asked Catalina, holding out the spoon.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina glanced back and eyed the spoon. “No thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw c’mon! It’s good <em>and</em> it’s safe to eat,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>“Still no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boo. You’re lame.” Anne bit off the dough then scooped for more.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear if you eat that in the car or at the beach, I won’t kiss you for a week,” said Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh fine, I’ll leave it here,” Anne relented.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina chuckled. “Good.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned back to her work as Anne rolled her eyes. Anne glanced at the TV and, not liking the show that’s playing, reached for the remote behind her. When she did, she saw Festus sitting on top of the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“You should bring Festus,” Anne suggested, taking the plushie.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina chuckled and shook her head. “I’d rather leave it here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? This could be its first beach experience!”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina playfully scoffed.“I just think it’s better for Festus to stay here. Besides, I’m not bringing a stuffed animal to the beach. One, it’s kinda weird, and two, I don't want anything to happen to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, fair point, but it wouldn’t be weird!”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina shot Anne a look.</p><p> </p><p>“It wouldn’t! I can sleep with it or something if that’ll make you feel less uncomfortable. And we can just leave it in the car when out,” Anne countered.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina shook her head again. “Thank you, but I’m still not gonna bring it” –looking at the plushie– “sorry, bud.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne pouted then held Festus at Catalina’s face and spoke in a whiny voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t love me!”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina laughed. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne too laughed and lowered the plushie. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina rolled her eyes then kissed Anne on the lips. “Being cute, aren’t you?” she teased.</p><p> </p><p>Anne blushed then smirked. “Am I not?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina smiled, giggling. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne brought Festus to Catalina’s nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Boop.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina laughed and kissed its nose then resumed writing.</p><p> </p><p>“I still think you should reconsider,” Anne attempted one last try.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but my answer is final. I’m not taking Festus. It stays here,” Catalina stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Anne grumbled, then began channel surfing until finally settling on a decent show.</p><p> </p><p>Placing down the remote, Anne brought Festus to her face and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see about that,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Saturday at 6:50am, the group loaded up the two cars (Catalina’s and Jane’s).</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s ready for the beach!!” Kat chanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Woo!” cheered Anna.</p><p> </p><p>“I call dibs on the aux in whoever’s car!” Anne shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re definitely going with Catalina. Jane! I’m doing the music in your car!” Kat stated.</p><p> </p><p>Jane laughed. “Okay!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m riding with Jane!” Anna declared.</p><p> </p><p>“I call shot-gun!” Cathy said.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Don’t wanna ride with us?” Anne asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather not third-wheel,” Cathy said.</p><p> </p><p>Anne crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s totally fine. Honestly, you’re making the right call staying away from Anne,” Catalina teased.</p><p> </p><p>Anna looked at her, astonished, then at Jane. “Hey Jane, you got an extra seat?”</p><p> </p><p>Jane laughed and shook her head. “No, sorry, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dang it,” Anne pouted, making everyone laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Anna approached Catalina and placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you the best of luck. Don’t die!” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina chuckled. “Thank you. Let’s hope not.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys suck, you know that?” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>“There, there, little one. Just stay out of trouble, yeah?” Anna teased, patting her on the head.</p><p> </p><p>Anne smacked the hand away. “Okay, that was just mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Anna laughed and hugged her. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself. No hard feelings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but I’m so gonna prank you at the beach,” Anne swore.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking forward to it,” Anna said, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we should probably start going before traffic gets bad,” Cathy advised.</p><p> </p><p>The others agreed and piled into the cars then headed off. As claimed, Anne took complete control over the music, though she asked Catalina for a song from every now and then, which she sometimes gave most of the time not.</p><p> </p><p>An hour and thirty minutes later, they arrived at the beach. Despite the chilly weather, today was the perfect day to be outside – a bright, hot sun, thin clouds painting the sky, and the ocean breeze. Not to mention, not many people were here, which the group liked.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the cars parked, the chaotic trio burst out of the vehicles and raced towards the ocean, laughing. But before Anne could get far, Catalina grasped her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Anne asked, looking at her confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” said Catalina, placing a bottle of sunscreen in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah that’ll be handy. Thanks!” Anne said, and pecked her on the lips before turning around and joining Kat and Anna.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina fondly scoffed and shook her head as she opened the trunk to grab the chairs.</p><p> </p><p>“This is either going to go really good or really bad,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I think it’ll be fine. You could almost do anything here,” Cathy said, grabbing two chairs from Jane’s car (after Jane got the umbrella).</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Catalina said.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy laughed. “By anything, I mean legally. You’ll have to be a complete idiot to do something illegal.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina shot her a look. “You do realize with the three of them combined, they are the definition of an idiot, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Cathy opened her mouth to argue then rethought it. “Okay yeah, true.”</p><p> </p><p>Jane laughed and closed her trunk after she got a large beach bag and an umbrella. “Relax, Catalina, we’re at the beach. I’m sure they’ll be fine. Besides, they have us to keep them in line if they do try anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina sighed and closed her trunk. “Yeah. Alright, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>The other two smiled and (after locking the cars) headed towards the shore.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Throughout the day, the girls spent it by swimming in the ocean, tanning, making sandcastles, burying each other in the sand, fish hunting, bocce ball, frisbee (both in the ocean and on the sand), walking along the beach, and collecting seashells. Surprisingly, the chaotic trio hadn’t done anything roughly illegal. They did try to capture a seagull, which hilariously failed. To their shock, the other three didn’t stop them, rather they watched with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Around lunch, the group decided to get out of the heat for a while and ate at a local restaurant. Yet, after they finished, they headed right back to the beach.</p><p> </p><p>As promised, Anne got her revenge on Anna by splashing a bucket of water on her while she was tanning, which resulted in a chase to the ocean and Anna practically dumping Anne into it.</p><p> </p><p>The group was currently relaxing on the sand. The chaotic trio plus Jane were tanning on towels while Catalina and Cathy were reading under the umbrella in a chair. An hour of peace passed until Anne lifted her sunglasses and looked at Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lina? Can you get my book out of my bag?” she asked, pointing at a green bag by the umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina set down her book and opened Anne’s bag. When the Spaniard searched through, her hand found the book, but when she grabbed it, she felt something soft underneath the book. Curious, she pulled out the book then looked inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” Anne glanced back at Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is Festus in your bag?” Catalina asked, slowly pulling it out.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at the scene and failed to hold in a laugh as Anne’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh um, well, you see. I thought it would be fun to bring it?” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina sighed. “I told you, I didn’t want to bring Festus along.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne sat up. “I know, I know, but you said that <em>you</em> wouldn’t be taking Festus. Nothing about me or anyone else so . . . And besides, this could be fun! And I promise that nothing will happen to it! I honestly just wanted a picture with it here as a memory,” she said shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina looked at Festus for a moment then relented. “Fine. You better keep your word though, but I guess a picture won’t hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yay!”</p><p> </p><p>Anne leaped up, dusted off the sand, then took Festus.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re such a sucker,” Cathy whispered to Catalina.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Catalina murmured, feeling heat in her cheeks that was definitely not caused by the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we’re gonna do a single of it, then a selfie with us and one with the group,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina laughed and shook her head. “I should really start hiding Festus from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bold of you to assume you can hide anything from me, especially Festus,” Anne teased.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina sneered then kissed her on the lips. Anne smiled then turned around and analyzed the area.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold this for a sec,” she said, handing Catalina Festus.</p><p> </p><p>Anne then dusted as much sand as possible off the towel, laid it back down, then got Festus and put it on the towel. She crouched down with her phone and took an “artsy” picture of Festus with the ocean and the beautiful pink-orange sky in the background. After a couple more, she picked up Festus and faced Catalina, beckoning her to join. Catalina rolled her eyes but walked over and stood by Anne, who insisted they both hold Festus, and smiled for the selfie.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Anne summoned the group over.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, get in here! We’re having a group pic with Festus!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Family picture!” Kat joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes! We’re definitely framing it,” Anna chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I’m not opposed to that,” Anne said.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina laughed and kissed her on the cheek. “Me either actually,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Anne blushed but quickly shook it off and held up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Smile!”</p><p> </p><p>A few clicks later, they resumed whatever they were doing once everyone approved of a picture. As Jane and Cathy returned to their spots, Anna and Kat remained standing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, there’s an ice cream stand nearby. Do any of you want some?” Anna asked.</p><p> </p><p>Voices of “yes’s” chimed, followed by preferred ice cream flavors.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’ll be back,” Anna said, and she and Kat walked away towards the bridge that connected to the local town.</p><p> </p><p>As they did, Catalina joined Anne on the towel.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you mad?” Anne asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, Catalina answered, “No. Kind of betrayed, but that can easily be over with.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne gave a small smile. “Well, I’m sorry for disobeying your wishes.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“And . . . stealing Festus from your room,” Anne added.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina laughed. “How did you get in my room?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne clicked her tongue. “I might’ve asked Cathy for the key and lied that I left something in your room this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah . . .”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina scoffed, which got Anne afraid for a second until she saw a smile on Catalina’s lips. The Spaniard looked at Festus.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, the idea of taking pictures of Festus at places we’ll go doesn’t seem that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne perked at that. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina softly smiled and nodded. “As long as Festus is in one piece, then I don’t see an issue.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne laughed then hugged her girlfriend tight. “You know what that means? Road trip!”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina laughed. “Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about a road trip?” Anna asked, approaching them carrying three ice cream cones, along with Kat doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Just an idea,” Catalina replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well I’m so up for that whether you were serious or not,” Kat said, handing Anne and Jane their ice cream while Anna handed Catalina and Cathy theirs.</p><p> </p><p>Catalina chuckled. “Ah, we’ll see. But that’s for another time.”</p><p> </p><p>Kat hummed and joined Anna on a towel. The group ate their ice cream in content and watched the waves. At some point, Anne and Catalina tried each other’s ice cream by teasingly shoving the item in the other’s face, getting some on the nose. Minutes passed, and the sun began to set into a nice orange-purple color.</p><p> </p><p>“I always forget how beautiful the sky is from here,” Cathy commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, you don’t get that a lot in the city,” Jane said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Anne voiced.</p><p> </p><p>“Kat, thanks for this idea. It was nice,” Catalina said.</p><p> </p><p>Kat smiled. “I’m glad.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne grinned at her cousin then faced the ocean again and let her head rest on Catalina’s shoulder. In turn, Catalina wrapped an arm around Anne’s waist, pulling her closer. Sitting here surrounded by her friends and cuddling with her girlfriend (plus having their “child” between them) brought a grin on Catalina’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, this was nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If any of you have requests, I will gladly take them!!<br/>Stay well and safe! Comment and kudos! &lt;3</p><p>HMU on these!<br/>Tumblr: san-shui<br/>Instagram: san_shui__</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>